Richard Trager/Dialogues
Who's down there? You're not one of them are you? Quick! Get in the dumb waiter if you want to live! *C'mon man, get in! I've seen what they're capable of! *You made the right choice here, buddy. *Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy aren't you? His... witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab. *...heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you. Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times. *I love the mountain air up here at night. You want to head out, take a stroll? Go ahead, I'll wait here. *Go on, run free. I'm in no hurry. No? Alright. *Nose to the grindstone. I like that. Okay, then. Right this way. *Shhh, shh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway. *Truth be told, I was just tired of licking my own stamps. *Here we are, then. *Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment, I'll just need a second to wash up and... *Oh... home movies! ...And it'll give us a chance to talk. *You know, I'm a bit worried how much time you've been spending with Father Martin. I know... *I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with his... holier-than-thou bible thumping. *No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might just be a little bit... crazy. *It's understandable, people get scared, they're as like to turn to God as anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're on to more concrete faith now. *You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way. Murder in its simplest form, but what happens when all the money is gone? *Well, money becomes a matter of faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe. *You paying attention? Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you to absorb. *There. Better now, right? Do you understand what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself! *I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention. *Fuck! Fuck! Really? You're gonna walk on me? *If there is one thing I cannot god damned stand, it's a quitter! Come on! *All these bureaucrats with their corporate luncheons and golden parachutes. Where are the survivors? Where are the sharks? I've been chumming the water long enough. *Okay, okay, I'm here. Listen, I am in the middle of a consultation, so you'll have to make it quick. *I should have cut his feet first, amateur move. *Hey, nobody likes a quitter! *Buddy! *I'm a closer. That's who I am. *Let's teach you the seven habits of highly eviscerated people. *Paying Attention! *Let me... *Sell you... *...the dream. *Well, I guess I was right. I guess I'll just have to kill you outright. *Well! Aren't you a quick little buddy? *I need you to be working with me here buddy! *Hold up there buddy! I'll be right with you. *Okay, this isn't a problem. I can solve this. Hang right there for me. *Oh, come on, buddy, we're not done yet. *Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here, I don't make the rules. *Oh god damn it, how did you get out? We're gonna have to do something about those hamstrings. *Aren't you a slippery little fucker? *Alright.... Alright, you can figure this out. Let's... solve some problems. *Aw, buddy. What are you trying to do? I gave you a chance didn't I? Didn't old Rick try to give you a hand? Well I can't help somebody who doesn't want to be helped. You're fired. *This is profit, pure and simple. *Mr. Langin, you can't make a deal if you've got nothing to bargain with. *Of course he was, Mr. Langin. *Was he poking around in your dreams, trying to take your Jello again? *Yeah, yeah, we're just waiting for your insurance to clear. *That man's preaching a dead gospel. The thing about our new product is, is it's gonna sell itself! *Let me sell you the dream! *I suppose Father Martin wanted you to spread the word. Am I right, or am I right? *I'm not giving up on you. Outlast Trailer: Xbox One *You wanna know the mistake you’re making here, buddy? *You think you’re gonna find the truth. *You think you’ll uncover something, and everything will just…fall into place. *Some grand revelation, that’ll make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. *That’ll explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. *I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what’s happening here, you’re only gonna be halfway down the rabbit hole. *It’s always been the case that whoever’s holding the money gets to say what the truth is. *But then, then what happens, when all the money's gone? *When everything is based on debt? On credit? *Come on, buddy, you can guess this one. It's faith. *Money is a matter of faith. * All we were ever trying to do is sell you the dream, but you can't make a deal if you've got nothing to bargain with. *You gotta be inside the dream to buy it. You gotta. Have. Faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe. Category:Dialogues